Skills
= Skills = Here is a list of basic Pathfinder Skills as well as a list of skills added for the Disgaea system. These utilize modified rules from the D20 modern system reference document. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/skills 'Computer Use (Int)' Check: Most normal computer operations don’t require a Computer Use check (though a character might have to make a Knowledge check to gather information on the topic, However, searching an unfamiliar network for a particular file, writing computer programs, altering existing programs to perform differently (better or worse), and breaking through computer security are all relatively difficult and require skill checks. Find File: This skill can be used for finding files or data on an unfamiliar system. The DC for the check and the time required are determined by the size of the site on which the character is searching. Finding public information on the Internet does not fall under this category; usually, such a task requires a Gather information check through the knowledge skills. This application of the Computer Use skill only pertains to finding files on private systems with which the character is not familiar. Defeat Computer Security: This application of Computer Use can’t be used untrained. The DC is determined by the quality of the security program installed to defend the system. If the check is failed by 5 or more, the security system immediately alerts its administrator that there has been an unauthorized entry. An alerted administrator may attempt to identify the character or cut off the character’s access to the system. Sometimes, when accessing a difficult site, the character has to defeat security at more than one stage of the operation. If the character beats the DC by 10 or more when attempting to defeat computer security, the character automatically succeeds at all subsequent security checks at that site until the end of the character’s session (see Computer Hacking below). Computer Hacking Breaking into a secure computer or network is often called hacking. When a character hacks, he or she attempts to invade a site. A site is a virtual location containing files, data, or applications. A site can be as small as a single computer, or as large as a corporate network connecting computers and data archives all over the world—the important thing is that access to the site connects the user to everything within it. Some sites can be accessed via the Internet; others are not connected to any outside network and can only be tapped into by a user who physically accesses a computer connected to the site. Every site is overseen by a system administrator—the person in charge of the site, and who maintains its security. Often, the system administrator is the only person with access to all of a site’s functions and data. A site can have more than one system administrator; large sites have a system administrator on duty at all times. A character is the system administrator of his or her personal computer. When a character hacks into a site, the visit is called a session. Once a character stops accessing the site, the session is over. The character can go back to the site in the future; when he or she does, it’s a new session. Several steps are required to hack into a site: Covering Tracks: This step is optional. By making a Computer Use check (DC 20), a character can alter his or her identifying information. This imposes a –5 penalty on any attempt made to identify the character if his or her activity is detected. Access the Site: There are two ways to do this: physically or over the Internet. Physical Access: A character gains physical access to the computer, or a computer connected to the site. If the site being hacked is not connected to the Internet, this is probably the only way a character can access it. A variety of skill checks may be required, depending on the method used to gain access. Internet Access: Reaching a site over the net requires two Computer Use checks. The first check (DC 10) is needed to find the site on the net. The second is a check to defeat computer security (see the Computer Use skill description). Once a character has succeeded in both checks, the character has accessed the site. Locate What You’re Looking For: To find the data (or application, or remote device) the character wants, make a Computer Use check. See Find File under the skill description. Defeat File Security: Many networks have additional file security. If that’s the case, the character needs to make another check to defeat computer security. Do Your Stuff: Finally, the character can actually do what he or she came to do. If the character just wants to look at records, no additional check is needed. (A character can also download data, although that often takes several rounds—or even several minutes, for especially large aVehicles of information—to complete.) Altering or deleting records sometimes requires yet another check to defeat computer security. Other operations can be carried out according to the Computer Use skill description. Defend Security: If the character is the system administrator for a site (which may be as simple as being the owner of a laptop), he or she can defend the site against intruders. If the site alerts the character to an intruder, the character can attempt to cut off the intruder’s access (end the intruder’s session), or even to identify the intruder. To cut off access, make an opposed Computer Use check against the intruder. If the character succeeds, the intruder’s session is ended. The intruder might be able to defeat the character’s security and access his or her site again, but the intruder will have to start the hacking process all over. Attempting to cut off access takes a full round. One surefire way to prevent further access is to simply shut the site down. With a single computer, that’s often no big deal—but on a large site with many computers (or computers controlling functions that can’t be interrupted), it may be time-consuming or even impossible. To identify the intruder, make an opposed Computer Use check against the intruder. If the character succeeds, the character learns the site from which the intruder is operating (if it’s a single computer, the character learns the name of the computer’s owner). Identifying the intruder requires 1 minute and is a separate check from cutting off access. This check can only be made if the intruder is accessing the character’s site for the entire length of the check—if the intruder’s session ends before the character finishes the check, the character automatically fails. Degrade Programming: A character can destroy or alter applications on a computer to make use of that computer harder or impossible. The DC for the attempt depends on what the character tries to do. Crashing a computer simply shuts it down. Its user can restart it without making a skill check (however, restarting takes 1 minute). Destroying programming makes the computer unusable until the programming is repaired. Damaging programming imposes a –4 penalty on all Computer Use checks made with the computer (sometimes this is preferable to destroying the programming, since the user might not know that anything is wrong, and won’t simply decide to use a different computer). A character can degrade the programming of multiple computers at a single site; doing so adds +2 to the DC for each additional computer. Fixing the degraded programming requires 1 hour and a Computer Use check against a DC equal to the DC for degrading it + 5. Write Program: A character can create a program to help with a specific task. Doing so grants the character a +2 circumstance bonus to the task. A specific task, in this case, is one type of operation with one target. The DC to write a program is 20; the time required is 1 hour. Operate Remote Device: Many devices are computer-operated via remote links. If the character has access to the computer that controls such systems, the character can either shut them off or change their operating parameters. The DC depends on the nature of the operation. If the character fails the check by 5 or more, the system immediately alerts its administrator that there has been an unauthorized use of the equipment. An alerted administrator may attempt to identify the character or cut off his or her access to the system. Special: A character can take 10 when using the Computer Use skill. A character can take 20 in some cases, but not in those that involve a penalty for failure. (A character cannot take 20 to defeat computer security or defend security.) Time: Computer Use requires at least a full-round action. The GM may determine that some tasks require several rounds, a few minutes, or longer, as described above. 'Drive (Dex)' Check: Routine tasks, such as ordinary driving, don’t require a skill check. Make a check only when some unusual circumstance exists (such as inclement weather or an icy surface), or when the character is driving during a dramatic situation (the character is being chased or attacked, for example, or is trying to reach a destination in a limited aVehicle of time). When driving, the character can attempt simple maneuvers or stunts. See Driving a Vehicle for more details. Try again: Most driving checks have consequences for failure that make trying again impossible. Special '''A character can take 10 when driving, but can’t take 20. There is no penalty for operating a general-purpose motor vehicle. '''Time: A Drive check is a move action. Perform Special Action While driving a vehicle Typical driving actions don't require checks. You can Mount, drive, and Dismount from a vehicle without a problem. The following tasks do require checks. Guide with Knees: You can guide your motorcycle with feet or knees to use both hands in combat. Make your Drive check at the start of your turn. If you fail, you can use only one hand this round because you need to use the other to control your vehicle. This does not take an action. Stay in Seat: You can react instantly to try to avoid falling when your vehicle rears or is jerked around unexpectedly or when you take damage. This usage does not take an action. Fight with a Combat-vehicle: If you direct your vehicle to attack in battle, you can still make your own attack or attacks normally. This usage is a move action. Cover: You can react instantly to drop down and hang alongside your vehicle, or to duck down within it's confines, using it as cover. You can't attack or cast spells while using your vehicle as cover. If you fail your Drive check, you don't get the cover benefit. Using this option is an immediate action, but recovering from this position is a move action (no check required). Soft Fall: You negate damage when you fall off a vehicle. If you fail the Drive check, you take 1d6 points of damage per 10 feet moved (As falling damage) and are prone. This usage does not take an action. Leap: You can get your motorcycle to leap obstacles as part of its movement. If the Drive check to make the leap succeeds, make a check using your Drive modifier or the vehicle's acrobatics modifier if it has one, whichever is lower, to see how far the vehicle can jump. If you fail your drive check, you fall off the vehicle when it leaps and take the appropriate falling damage (at least 1d6 points). This usage does not take an action but is part of the vehicle's movement. Control Vehicle in Battle: As a move action, you can attempt to control a Vehicle not trained for combat riding while in battle. If you fail the Drive check, you can do nothing else in that round. You do not need to roll for vehicles trained for combat. Fast Mount or Dismount: You can attempt to Mount or Dismount from a Vehicle of up to one size category larger than yourself as a free action, provided that you still have a move action available that round. If you fail the Drive check, mounting or dismounting is a move action. You can't use fast mount or dismount on a Vehicle more than one size category larger than yourself. Action Varies. Mounting or Dismounting normally is a move action. Other checks are a move action, a free action, or no action at all, as noted above. 'Martial Knowledge (Int):' A fighter must train his mind and body to master the grand arts of martial knowledge in a similar way that Wizards will study and learn their powerful magic spells. As such, martial knowledge can come in handy not only on the battlefield by granting increased deadly power, but it can also aid in identifying weapons, techniques or other hidden secrets. There is a Martial Knowledge skill for every type of weapon category and all work similarly, yet each martial knowledge skill only pertains to that specific weapon. Mastering Hidden Arts: Check: By placing ranks in Martial knowledge, it allows you to learn special techniques similar to spells with your specific weapons that others could never learn. These abilities are rewarded based on how many ranks you have spent in Martial Knowledge. To learn the technique you must first reach the proper level to be able to perform the technique, which is listed above. Following that you must sacrifice an amount of mana equal to the level of the Technique multiplied by 100. This will take a number of weeks equal to the technique’s level to learn and fully be able to utilize the technique. A D20 check against a DC of 15+ the Technique’s level, can be made to lessen the time by 1 week for every 5 points you best the DC by, to a minimum of 0 weeks (Thus instantly learning the technique). Once this process is complete you gain the ability to use this technique as long as you meet all of it’s requirements listed in the Technique description it’s self. If your training is interrupted during this time you must start over and spend the mana again. Learning a technique that covers two categories of weapons (Such as blade light and heavy techniques) means that you've learned to use that technique with weapons of that type. You must learn the technique again for the other category to be able to use it with another kind of weapon. (Example: Baron Von Deathstroke learns Dimension Slash with a great sword. He cannot use Dimension slash with a Dagger until he learns how to do it again, choosing light blades this time. Pray he does not learn it with Daggers.) Weapon Quality: Check: A DC 20 Martial Knowledge check can determine the value of a weapon of the same type much like Appraise. If you succeed by 5 or more, you also determine if the weapon has magic properties, although this success does not grant knowledge of the magic item's abilities. If your fail the check by less than 5, you determine the price of that item to within 20% of its actual value. If you fail this check by 5 or more, the price is wildly inaccurate, subject to GM discretion. Particularly rare or exotic items might increase the DC of this check by 5 or more. Action: Checking weapon quality takes 1 standard action while learning hidden techniques takes a number of weeks equal to the level of the technique. Try Again: Additional attempts reveal the same result, unless training to learn a technique which can be retried an unlimited number of times. Special: If you have 10 or more ranks in a certain kind of Martial knowledge you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls when using that kind of weapon. In addition you gain a +1 bonus to armor class and saving throws vs techniques of that kind. If you have 15 or more ranks this bonus increases to +2. Monster weapons count as natural attacks for monster type creatures, as such anyone can apply these checks for natural weapons on monster weapons as well.